THE PAIN
by smus2001
Summary: read the first page it is the summary.. thanks!
1. Chapter 1

THE PAIN

About story: Jimmy and Cindy were living happy together, they had confessed their love for each other. But something horrible happens and it turns Jimmy's life upside down. The Boy genius we knew turns into something horrible and terrifying…

*That's it for creating curiosity stay tuned for the whole story which will be uploaded ASAP :)

* * *

WORD by author: hey guys this is going to be my first "fan fiction". Do read it as I upload it and review me on it I welcome any positive criticism towards me. And one more thing I am not a good story writer but I will try my best to make it better although I will improve as I continue writing and your reviews will help me a lot so do review. THANKS! :)

SMUS out!


	2. Chapter 2

THE PAIN

It been 14 years since the gang (Libby, Sheen, Carl, Cindy & Jimmy) passed out of Lindbergh Elementary School and everyone is of age 25 &26\. The boy genius we knew now has become a man and is happily married to his wife Cynthia Aurora Neutron (Cindy Vortex) and have two Kids, a boy of 10 years and a girl of 5 years, boy's name is Juni Neutron and girls name is Stacy Neutron. Jimmy's father Hugh passed away 10 years ago due to cancer. Jimmy is left with his mom Judy Neutron, who has grown a bit weak and old after Hugh's death.

* * *

It was a pleasant day the Neutron family was out in the park celebrating the anniversary of the beautiful day on which Jimmy asked Cindy to marry her.

"Daddy, why are we here out in the park today?"asked Stacy innocently. Jimmy looked down at her and smiled, "we are celebrating mommy and daddy's especial day sweetheart" Cindy replied with a beautiful smile.

With that Jimmy was lost in his thoughts, thinking how lucky he is to have a beautiful wife. It's just like he imagined, having a perfect family with his childhood love and living happily ever after. It sure did take him a lot of time to make Cindy confess her love for him and he sure did love her with all his life.

Jimmy was brought back to reality by his daughter's request to buy her ice cream. Jimmy smiled and took Stacy in his arms saying "honey we will be back with our ice creams". Cindy laughed at how Jimmy never says no to ice creams and said "don't forget ours".

As Jimmy was standing next to the ice cream truck with his daughter when suddenly there was a large boom that echoed in whole town. Jimmy picked up Stacy and ran towards the noise and what he found when he got there was just horrible. Jimmy fell on his knees with a thudding noise. Tears started to leave his eyes as he saw his whole family lay motionless in the pile of blood. He stood up and ran up to them he took Cindy in his arms and her screaming "wake up Cindy! wake up! You can't leave me! Wake up, say something to me..." he shook her and cried. He moved over to his dead son and took him in his arms "Juni open your eyes! Daddy's here for you! Open up…" He looked over to his mom and cried hysterically. Jimmy could feel his heart stop beating, he felt as if someone squeezed his heart and lungs making it uneasy for him to breath. His whole world started to spin fast and he blacked out.

When he woke up he found Sheen and Libby sitting next to him on a hospital bed. Jimmy looked up at them with teary eyes, his eyes pleaded " _please tell me it was a bad dream…"_ seeing this Sheen embraced Jimmy tightly as he cried on Sheen's shoulder. Libby at the back also failed to hold her tears and burst out immediately. The whole room was echoed with cries.

Next day everything was quite and silent. Sadness hung all over the town, everyone was crying, even the clouds joined them. The smell of rain was not pleasant anymore and sound of heavy rain added to the depressed environment. They all were dressed in black and even the sun failed to light up the Retroville.

Jimmy was sitting in his room as tears rolled down freely from his eyes and landed on the frame in his hand which had the picture of his family. He looked up at his empty room. He walked up to his sons room to find more emptiness and sorrow as he knew no one will jump on him and hug him saying " daddy! Daddy! " Jimmy walked over to his son's bed and picked up his teddy bear and pressed it against his chest, the silent tears now turned into loud sobs and echoed the empty house. Jimmy walked around his house and it was killing him he couldn't bear the silence but he had to as this was the only thing that was left in his life, he felt emptiness, he just wanted to die.

Sheen's P.O.V

I took slow and dead steps towards Jimmy's house. It hurt me a lot to see him this way, he didn't deserve it.

As I reached his door, I knocked on it and entered his house. He was standing there dressed in black; he looked at me with red teary eyes and _hurt_ written all over his face, I moved forward to put my arms around his shoulders to comfort him, he started crying and saying "what am I suppose to do now! My life is meaningless, all I loved is taken away from me; I don't want to live anymore! God!" he continued sobbing. This made my eyes wet as well, the person who gave us happiness is left with nothing but sorrow. Jimmy was like a brother to me and he loved me like one. "Don't say that Jimmy… not everything is taken away you still have Stacy and she needs you, she needs your love. She has a lot to go through and she needs your support" I comforted him. "How can I love her when I don't know how to, I forgot how to love and I am afraid I can't support her either" Jimmy replied as he hid his face in his hands. I could feel his pain although I wasn't the one going through it.

At the cemetery Jimmy stood in front of the three tombstone and shedding tears. He walked towards them and said "I will avenge you and I will be their worst nightmare that came to life…" with these words he stood up walked towards me "take care of Stacy" saying that he left, he walked out not even saying a word and not even telling me where he was going.

* * *

 **Words by Author:** who did this? Where did Jimmy go? Why did he leave his daughter with Sheen? Find answers to that in the next chapter…hope you like it

Do review it will help me... :)

SMUS out!


	3. Chapter 3

1.5 months later…

Sheen's P.O.V

It's been almost two months and there was no sign of Jimmy and neither did he call. I went to his house but there was no one and to be honest his house was giving me creeps, I couldn't stand it and this explained me the reason why he wasn't at his house. I thought for a moment and decided to go check his lab as I did every weekend. I stepped out of his house and looked at it; the house that once used to be welcoming now looked horrifying and not welcoming.

I reached his lab door and pressed the intercom button to speak "Jimmy… I know you are in there and I just want to talk to you so please here me out brother… Jimmy I know you are in there and you can't fool me! I will not leave today until and unless I talk to you" a few seconds later the door flew open and I entered the lab. It was all dark down there, I walk passed the hallway and opened the gate to Jimmy's workstation. As I entered my foot hit with the bottles of beer and alcohol, there was smoke and trails of glass bottles were in the floor. There was smell of cigarettes and other drugs which were troubling with my breathing.

I looked around the room and sensed a man sitting on the desk smoking cigarette I walked towards him and just before I could put my hand on his shoulder the man said "what do you want Sheen!" without even turning around. I turned his chair to face me and I got shocked, _this is not Jimmy!_

The man who faced me looked very old, he had long grayish-white hair which landed on his shoulder, and he had a beard, a scowl was fixed on his face, anger and hurt was written all over his face. He was a drug addict.

Before I could say anything he spoke "yeah it is me James! What are you here for" and he turned his face back to his desk. I took a step towards him and said "Jimmy! What have you done to yourself?! Why Jimmy? Why are you doing this? It wasn't your fault; you don't need to punish yourself! Stacy is asking for his father, he needs you and what should I tell him?! Huh?" He replied calmly "Tell her he's dead! Her father is no more!" I looked at him in a way _Is he even listening to himself?_ "Are you mad Jimmy?! How the heck am I suppose to say that to her?! You are her only hope! Get in your senses! You did what you could now there is nothing left to do, they are Gone!" saying that I tried to drag him but he punched me instead and yelled "I told you to go away! I haven't done anything for them! I need to avenge them and I need their killers to get hurt and cry in pain! I want to tear their bodies apart…" he stopped when he saw my nose bleeding and came forward to pick me up. He was sorry and continued to speak "Look Sheen I want you all to leave me alone because I am not the old Jimmy anymore I am tuning into a monster… I don't want to hurt you guys or my daughter, She is better off with you, I can't be a father until I avenge my family, You need to help me Sheen! You need to take care of her!" he started crying. I took a deep sigh "Okay!" I said comforting him "but you need to promise me that you will try to fix yourself as soon as possible and come back for Stacy, I will take care of her but she needs her father too". Jimmy looked up and gave a small smile "Thank you Sheen". "Take care" I said leaving him in his lab.

He sat in his lab looking at the photo frame which sat on his desk. He felt rage again and threw a bottle against the wall smashing into smithereens. Suddenly his phone rang.

 _Buzz buzz buzz_

He picked it up "hello! Commander Baker…"

"Hey Jimmy, how are …" he was cut off

"Do you know who the killers are? So I can finish them off!" Jimmy said with rage filled in his voice.

"Yeah well… Jimmy, we don't know exactly who the person is…" he was cut off again.

"What?! You don't know! Are you F***ing serious! My whole family died because of that a**hole! And you are…" He was cut off.

"Now hold on Jimmy! You need to listen to me …as I was saying that we don't know who the real culprit is but looking at the data it tells us that the person responsible was not just an ordinary bomber and the bomb used was very high tech. This leaves to the conclusion that criminal was one of your enemies"

There was a silence

Then Jimmy responded "I guess I have to finish all of them…"

"Jimmy! Jimmy! Jimmy listen…"commander baker tries to tell him something but Jimmy hung up the phone.

He looked down on his robot dog and smirked

"Goddard! It's time for an upgrade…!"

* * *

 **Word by Author:** okay now what is jimmy up to? What will he do? What is Goddard's upgrade? Find that out in next chapter…

SMUS out!


	4. Chapter 4

3 months later…

Jimmy still didn't leave his lab he kept working on Goddard for days and nights. Jimmy was still in rage and anger; he vowed not to face his daughter till he killed every enemy he came across. He made modifications to Goddard turning the cute robot dog into a ruthless killing machine.

When Jimmy was done with his preparations for his war, his eyes caught the date on the calendar, it was Stacy's birthday she turned 6 today. Jimmy crashed in his chair and looked down on the floor. He felt helpless and hopeless; he felt himself failure as a father who couldn't be with his daughter even on her birthday at the time when she had no one by her side not even her mother. Jimmy wanted to kill himself but he couldn't he had a mission to do. He took a sigh and looked down on his wound which he caused on himself, after the death of his family Jimmy had developed an urge to torture himself, He would take a piece of glass and cut his skin from different parts, he would break the bottles of wine on his leg and beat himself up till he had no strength to stand up or move his body. He took himself to the desk to bandage his hands, as he poured anti-septic on his hands he felt burning and pain which made him cry in pain "Aaargh!" After all this time he still saw the incident as his own fault.

He packed his clothes, and loaded his weapons in his rocket. He planned to leave that night but before that he wrote a letter to his daughter for her birthday and sealed it.

It was 4 AM in the morning he sneaked in Sheen's house and cautiously walked to Stacy's room he entered in the room, his daughter was asleep he walked up to a desk nearby and placed the letter there, he also placed a bag on the floor it had some of his inventions and personal belongings, he wanted Stacy to have them. As he turned towards the door to leave he noticed that Stacy had cried herself to sleep. This made Jimmy sad and instead of leaving he sat beside his daughter stroking her hair and kissed her cheek. Tears rolled freely from his eyes as he started speaking "I'm sorry sweetheart but I… I can't be with you, I can't be a father, I have so much pain and anger inside, I can't give you happiness, I will only make your life miserable as I made mine. You will be happy here with Uncle Sheen and Aunt Libby. Don't think bad of me darling, Daddy loves you he loves you a lot and it kills me to leave you here like this but it's for your own good… (He sobs slowly)" He kissed her forehead walked towards door and whispered "I promise you, I'll be back for you my sweetheart…stay happy for me".

Sheen's P.O.V

I heard boom at 5 AM in the morning I got up and ran out of the house. As I came out I saw Jimmy's rocket take off. He was gone! He went away to fulfill the promise he made to the dead…

I went to check on Stacy, when I walked inside her room I found a letter that sat on her desk and a bag which Jimmy left for her. I picked up the letter and kept staring at it, it said _Happy Birthday Sweetheart!_ , I sat on the couch and waited for Stacy to wake up.

I felt someone patting my shoulder, it was Stacy she was trying to wake me up, and I must have fallen asleep. I smiled at her and greeted her "Happy Birthday dear!" She smiled and asked what was in my hand. My smile got weak and I told about the letter, when she heard that it was from her father her smile disappeared and sadness hung all over her face. I took her in my arms and seated her beside me; I opened the letter and began to read it

 _Dear Stacy,_

 _Happy birthday! I wrote this to inform you that I have left to fulfill my promise. I am sorry that I can't be with you on your especial day; I know I should be with you in these difficult times but I can't even if I want to. I think you'll be better off without me. I can't be a father to you now, I'm sorry that I won't be here to read you to sleep like your mother used to do._

 _I can understand if you hate me now but I love you, I always have and I always will. I need to be at peace and I need to forgive myself before I can face you. You'll always be in my heart and you are the reason I am breathing right now, please be happy for my sake, please!_

 _I promise you that I will be back one day to make things better! To be a father to you again!_

 _Love, Daddy_

I couldn't hold my tears back after reading this, I faced Stacy and smiled "let's go and celebrate your Birthday Dear" She gave me a sad smile in response; I took her hand and walked out of the room.

The only question that troubled me was that _where did Jimmy go?_

* * *

 **Word by Author:** where did Jimmy go? Who was his first victim? Find out answers to these in next chapter…

It was sad, wasn't it?

SMUS out!


	5. Chapter 5

Before we start this chapter I want to make few things clear there are new characters in this one. Jack Estevez is Sheen and Libby's eldest son he is of same age as Stacy and surprisingly he is smart unlike Libby and Sheen. Macy Estevez is Sheen and Libby's youngest daughter, her age is 4 years. Elke is Carl's wife and Ben is Carl's only son, his age is 7 years.

Another thing BG is short for the villain "Beautiful Gorgeous".

Ok now you can go ahead ;)

* * *

Sheen's P.O.V

We were down stairs preparing for Stacy's birthday. There was knock on the door I stood up from the table to check who's at the door. Elke was standing there with Ben beside him, she looked tired, well that is obvious being a single mother Elke had to do a lot, after Carl's death her life had been worse and it still was.

Ben greeted me and ran off to play with Stacy and Jack. Elke said "Hi Sheen" and walked towards kitchen to greet Libby. Libby was still depressed from the death of her best friend, she worried about Stacy and Jimmy; so did I. We sat down on the table talked with each other and watched kids play. Seeing them play reminded me of them time when we three (Jimmy, Carl and me) were young. I missed those days and Stacy, she was just like Jimmy talking all science and fancy stuff in others heads. Good thing Jimmy gave her the lab before leaving.

While Libby and Elke were talking my mind was wondering, _Where Jimmy had gone?_

Jimmy's life was messed up since the incident that man had become a drug addict and those scars… they gave me creeps.

I always thought that us three will be together and would live happily but who could have predicted the future to be so horrid…

Carl got killed by BG; he tried to save Jimmy and lost his life. Jimmy's family was taken away and it tore him apart.

If only things could get better…

3 Years later…

Jimmy waited 3 years for this day, today was the last day of Yokus' existence. Jimmy planned to wipe every enemy he ever came across in his life and today it was Yokian's day. He camped at this planet for a year planting his nuclear generators around the Yokus to make sure no one existed. He wanted to kill King Goobot his own hands.

Goobot was sitting on his throne with Ooblar beside him they were planning an invasion when suddenly Goobot received a call…

 _Ring Ring Ring…_

"Helloo!" Goobot spoke

There was a silence…

"Who is it!?... Do you want to ta..." Goobot was cut off

"Knock! Knock!" Voice came.

Goobot looked at Ooblar and started laughing "Looks like some wants to play a joke… I am going to take this"

Goobot replied laughing "who is it?"

"Your death!"

Suddenly the doors blasted off and Jimmy entered with two big guns in his hands and began firing killing all the guards and disabling Ooblar. Jimmy walked slowly towards Goobot. He had a demonic smile across his face as he walked. Goobot tried to run but he felt as if he had been glued to his chair. Jimmy Picked out an axe and chopped Ooblar into pieces killing him, he then lunged at Goobot. Jimmy ripped of Goobot's robotic arms and spoke with rage  
"It hurts, doesn't it?"He then began to laugh evilly.

Goobot begged mercy, "J…Jimmy P…Please, what wrong did I do to you? Please f…forgive me. I… didn't kill your family. I didn't... I swear…" he was cut off.

"I know you didn't… and you never will" Jimmy whispered.

Jimmy took out a flame thrower and burned Goobot to death. He enjoyed Goobot crying in pain and when he died Jimmy kicked his burned body and took off in his rocket. As they left the atmosphere Jimmy triggered the nuclear bomb, wiping out all Yokian species. Jimmy then looked at the map setting his next target.

Hunger for revenge burned inside Jimmy and he was not going to stop till all of his enemies are dead for good.

For further 8 years Jimmy continued his hunt his last victim was the Junkman. Junkman spilled the name of the murderer to save his but it was of no good because Jimmy pulled the gun trigger after hearing the name.

Jimmy was shocked on hearing the name of culprit, "It can't be I killed her how could she be alive …I shot her" he exclaimed to himself. He then stopped "I think it's time to pay dead a visit and finish the work!"

Jimmy pressed buttons on his rocket and set off into space

* * *

 **Word by author:** well looks like were near end of this story guys. Sorry about rushing it, I have to complete it early or it will remain incomplete. Next part reveals the villain and it will have some foul language…

But I guarantee it will be fun and there will be action in it.

SMUS out…


	6. Chapter 6

Jimmy entered Earth's atmosphere and neared the airship which belonged to the killer. When both ship came side by side Jimmy jumped on it. He busted the door open and walked inside. He walked through the hall and entered captain's room.

He entered the room shot the paralysis bullet at BG, she fell to the ground and her gun dropped. She growled at Jimmy trying to move her hands but she couldn't. She stopped and looked up at Jimmy; she gave out an evil laugh.

"Look what do we have here, the famous Jimmy Neutron, but look at him now his life is full of misery and pain… I finally tore you up; I made you weak and broken. I made a monster. I win James… I win. I killed your friend first then I took your life from you, I killed your lovely family, it feels so good to be on same page, doesn't it?" BG spoke making Jimmy angry.

"You did a lot BG, and now it's my time to return the favor" Jimmy said keeping his calm, he then loaded the gun and pointed it at BG.

With an evil grin BG spoke again "Before you pull the trigger don't you want to know, who activated the bomb?"

"You F***ing did that! Others are dead…" Jimmy snapped

"Oh Jimmy, You are so innocent, why do you think that only we are your enemies? Others hate you as well!" BG said making Jimmy angry.

Jimmy lost it and walked over to BG, he punched her shouting "who did that?! (Punched her) Tell Me! (Punched her again) F***ing Tell Me!" Jimmy backed off, Pulled out the gun at her and Yelled again "F***ing TELL ME!"

Just then Two shots were fired, one went through Jimmy's hand making him drop the Gun and the other bullet went through his shin. Jimmy dropped down groaning in pain. A voice came from behind "I did!"

Jimmy turned to look and was shocked to see the person standing behind.

"Dean!... You F***ing A***ole!" Jimmy yelled "argh!"

"Come Neutron! Stop being so abusive! Even Cindy wasn't that abusive!" Nick evilly smirked at Jimmy.

Jimmy was in tears, he may be a tough guy but when it came to his family he couldn't hide his emotions and Nick knew his weakness.

"Why Nick? Why?!" Jimmy spoke with his sorrow filled voice "Why my family? What did they do to you?!"

"It's your fault Neutron! You're the cause of their death! You shouldn't have humiliated me back in high school, it made my life F***ing miserable, I had to run away from Retroville and I vowed to hurt to bad" Nick spat.

"You deserved that humiliation; you were being a jerk to Cindy! An A****ole, and you turned out be one still" Jimmy snapped

Nick shot another bullet in his thigh; Jimmy groaned and shouted "argh! You F***ing piece of…"

"Does it hurt Jimmy; want me to call your mama for you, oh! Wait she's dead _Hahahahaha!_ (Nick laughs hysterically) And I am going to kill you too and your cute little Stacy! I am going to wipe neutrons from the face of Earth!" Nick stopped and gave an evil grin "Any last words Neutron?"

Jimmy mumbled something

"What?!" Nick asked

Jimmy mumbled again

"Come Neutron F***ing speak like a man!" Nick spoke annoyed

Nick lowered himself towards Jimmy to listen. Just then Jimmy grabbed his neck and slit his throat. Nick fell down backwards making _gaghk_ ing sound, blood poured from his neck and his legs started shaking as the life was being stripped away from him. Jimmy stood up and lunged on Nick's already suffering body, he started stabbing his face with knife until Nick lay lifeless on the floor. Jimmy stood up trembling and yelled at the body "You made a mistake! Bi**h!"

Jimmy turned to BG's paralyzed body, Jimmy had rage in his eyes. He hobbled towards her and loaded his gun.

"B…But he shot you! H-How could you?" BG stuttered in fear. BG was shocked but she should have known the pain Jimmy went through was much worse than being shot by a bullet and in the past years Jimmy took many bullets to his chest. So to him it was nothing.

BG's life flashed in front of her eyes as Jimmy came closer and kneeled in front of her.

"You should join him in hell! You F***ing Bi**h,(after a pause he continued) you messed with the wrong guy!" Jimmy roared at her.

He placed gun's muzzle below her chin and pulled the trigger blowing her brains out, blood splashed all over the wall and on Jimmy's face. Jimmy stayed still and looked at her face drenched with blood; Jimmy sat down crying beside their bodies. He spoke between sobs "why God?! Why? He was just a child, (tears rolled down Jimmy's cheek as he cried for his son Juni) He didn't even get to celebrate his 10th birthday. God! Take me and return my son back, God I want him back, I would give anything to see his smile and I Fu**ing want him back!" he continues crying.

Suddenly there was an alarm and self destruct sequence started. Jimmy stood up and ran towards the exit as fast as he could. He reached the exit but there was no ship, the air ship was about to be self destruct _Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! …_ Jimmy thought of nothing and Jumped off Yelling "Goddard!"

He was falling down the sky, just then his dog came for rescue sweeping him and flying off. Jimmy had passed out with the explosion.

Jimmy's P.O.V

I heard the _beeping_ noise of machines, I tried opening my eyes but they were damn heavy, I finally managed to open them just a little. I looked around and figured out I was in hospital. There was a young girl asleep beside my bed she had my hand held in hers. I tried moving myself but I couldn't, the painkillers were strong. I finally managed to move my hand and tapped the young girl's hand with my bandage covered hand.

The girl made a sudden movement and woke up; she was shocked to see me. She had those green emerald eyes that soon began to shimmer as the tears covered them. She sniffled and spoke "Hi daddy!". My eyes grew wide hearing this and I began to tear up. I couldn't believe it _is this Stacy? No this cannot be! I left her a kid!_... _is this dream? Am I dead?_ , I shook myself from my thoughts and gathered some strength to speak "S-Stacy?" as the words came out of my mouth. The girl got up and hugged me, her tears fell on my cheek and I could feel her shiver. I raised my hand and rubbed her back. I even failed to hold back my tears and burst out crying. I haven't seen my angel in 11 years, I left her a kid and now she is all grown up. I couldn't believe it, I broke the hug to look at her face, and she was just like her mother and had those beautiful emerald eyes. I missed Cindy, she was everything to me and now looking at my daughter I realized that she never died she lived in side Stacy.

I wiped the tears off Stacy's face and gave her a smile. She took both my hands in her own and kissed them. She spoke "I am not letting you go away" she paused and wiped her eyes then continued "You should get some rest Daddy, we have so much to catch up on, I'll tell uncle Sheen and Aunt Libby they have been here since last week" I gave her an approving nod , she stood up and left.

I had never felt so calm it's like I had carried a huge weight on my back and now it's gone. A smile formed across my face and I laid back closing my eyes.

Sheen's P.O.V

I was looking down on the ground with my head in my hands; I was lost in my thoughts. My best friend was in comma and it disturbed me. I saw his wounded body, he had bullet holes in his leg there were wounds and scratches on his chest, his clothes were covered in blood there was blood on his face. He may be of 40 years but he looked older than an 80 year old. His hair were grey and tied in a pony his face had light wrinkles. I couldn't believe it, the innocent boy genius was now a messed up man, who could have imagined that Jimmy would ever kill someone.

I was snapped from my thoughts at the voice of Stacy running down the hall screaming in happiness "Uncle Sheen! Aunt Libby! Daddy's awake! Daddy's awake!" I jumped up from my seat and hugged Stacy, her face was filled with joy and happiness, and it had been a long time since I saw her face lit up like that.

We rushed over to Jimmy's room; Doctor Miles was coming out of Jimmy's room and he smiled at us. He asked "Sheen can I talk to you for a moment?" I looked at Libby and gestured her to go in. I then replied to him "Yeah sure". I walked to the corner with him and he spoke "Sheen it was a miracle, I never thought we would see Jimmy alive, he is a tough guy, he made it but still his conditions are not better the wounds need time to heal, we will keep him in hospital for some time and Dr. Suzy will work on his mental condition he still has to recover from his trauma, and try not to talk about the incident it will make him feel bad. It is not good for him now" Dr. Miles patted his hand on my shoulder and left.

I walked over to his room and slowly opened the door. Jimmy was talking to Libby and Stacy they were smiling a little. As I entered Jimmy turned his face towards me and smiled, I smiled back and spoke "Hey buddy" seeing me Libby stood up and said "we will leave you two alone to talk" She and Stacy walked out of the room giving me smiles. I walked towards my friend and sat on the chair beside him. We stayed silent for a while, then Jimmy broke the silence saying "How are you Sheen?" I looked up and replied with a smile "I am fine, was a bit worried about you" Jimmy's face saddened "I lost Carl and when you went away I thought I lost you too, Stacy missed you every day and not single birthday went without her crying herself to sleep" Tear rolled down Jimmy's cheek, I reached out and put my hand on his shoulder, I gave him a reassuring smile and said " But don't worry, It's not too late you are back now, try to make it up her for it. For years her only birthday wish was that somehow you would come back, she is very nice kid and loves everyone" Jimmy face had a smile as he spoke "She sure did grow up, it feels like yesterday she was that little girl playing with toys and now I look at her, I can't believe myself. I wish I could be with her back then but that doesn't matter now I have to make most of it now, I will make up for all those years" I gave him a happy nod and he continued "Thanks sheen for taking care of her all those years, if it wasn't for you I would have made her life miserable" I patted his hand and spoke "Hey she is not Just your daughter, she is mine as well and you don't thank your brother" Jimmy eyes filled up with tears, I hugged him and said "Good to have you back bro" we sat there talking about different things I told him how Jack is now working for his company and studying as well. A while later Stacy joined us.

Jimmy's P.O.V

We were talking and laughing about different things and minutes later the door opened and a tall young man dressed in shirt and pant came in with flowers. He looked at me and smiled "Hello Uncle Jimmy" I wasn't able to recognize him but he looked like Sheen and my next guess was _Jack Estevez_ , my guess was confirmed when Sheen spoke up "come in son we were just talking about you". Jack walked towards me and settled the flowers on table, he then came over shook my hand and spoke "How are you feeling Uncle Jimmy? I was at office when mom called and told me about you, I came here as fast as I could" I smiled back at him and replied "I am fine son, I wasn't able to recognize you at first you sure have turned into a handsome young man" he replied "Thank you Uncle Jimmy" he turned to look at Stacy and said "Hi Stacy, How are you felling today?" I could help but notice a blush crept up her face as she replied "I'm fine".

A while later Sheen and Jack stood up to leave saying goodbyes. Just before leaving Jack craned his neck back in and asked "Want me to bring you anything?" she tried to control herself from blushing again and replied "No I'm fine". Jack went out winking at her and she blushed again. I let out a chuckle seeing her like that. She turned to me; I raised my eyebrow and asked her "Is there someone I should know about?" She raised her hand to her face to hide the embarrassment. I gave out a smile and said "Jack is a good guy". She looked up and said "Daddyyy!" I couldn't do anything but laugh at her reaction. My little girl had sure grown up.

* * *

 **Word by Author:** I know! I know! I said this was the last chapter but there is an ending and this chapter was getting way too long I'll end in the next chapter.

So what do you think about it do tell me I'll love to get reviewed from you.

And yes I had to use abuses to show the character's feeling and reactions but I censored them and besides it is rated "M" so you can't blame me.

I hope you enjoyed it as much as I do and yes I'll write the next chapter

SMUS out…


	7. Chapter 7

AN: there is something you should know, Sheen had his own business, and he owned garages, his company modified cars. His company was big and well knowned.

* * *

Jimmy's P.O.V

It's been a week now since I was admitted to hospital.

I was sitting on my bed; the nurse had just left after changing my bandages. I was reading a book and the door opened I thought it was Stacy at first but then Jack entered the room. He smiled and said "hello, Uncle Jimmy". I returned a smile and greeted him; he came and seated himself beside me, he looked nervous, like something was bothering him. I set my book beside me, faced him and asked "So what brings you here Jack, You came to talk about the company?" He simply nodded his head in _NO_ I looked at his sweaty face and saw that he was nervously rubbing his palms together. I smiled and asked "Is everything alright Jack? You look nervous, is there anything bothering you? You can talk" He then took a deep breath and started to speak "Well there is something. You see me and Stacy share feelings for each other; the thing is I am in love with her (I had a smile forming on my face). I wanted to ask her this right after the graduation but looking at the situation I decided not to. She means a lot to me and she has been a great part of my life sometimes I think _what I would have done if she wasn't there for me_. To be honest most of the time she just says things that are difficult to understand and she can be showoffy at times but I find it cute, especially when she yells at me and argues. Sometimes I would purposely I argue with her (Jack chuckled looking down at floor). From my childhood she has been there at every step of my life to help me and support me, and I…I can't imagine my life without her" Jack then paused for a moment and I looked at him with the same smile on my face as I saw him open his heart out for Stacy, Jack then continued "Uncle Jimmy the reason I came here today was to ask for your blessing and for your daughter's hand in marriage, I want to propose her for her birthday and I even made a ring for her(Jack reached into his pocket and handed me the ring). So can I have you blessing?" I looked down at the kid and spoke "Jack you are a good guy and the way you stepped in to save my company I am thankful for it and I also think you'll make a good Son in Law" hearing that Jack's eyes went wide, he rose up and hugged me, he was on cloud nine and I could tell that he will keep my daughter happy. "My little Stacy loves you too and this is what I can do to make her happy and besides she had spent a bad childhood because of me and you were there for her, you kept her happy I am grateful for it, and all she talked about for the last week was you (I chuckled saying that) and as for Sheen he loves her like a daughter and I would be happy that my best friend make Stacy his Daughter in Law" I paused for a moment and said "Promise me you will keep her happy, I may not have a lot of time and I want you give her all your love" Jack took my hands and spoke "I promise that I'll give her all the love in this world" He smiled and thanked me. We sat there for some time talking and he told me how my company was doing and I was glad that it was in good hands.

1.5 months later…

Jimmy's P.O.V

It's been almost two months since I was admitted in the hospital my wounds were almost healed and the time flew away so quickly. The last weeks were really good we celebrated Stacy's 19th birthday at the hospital, and she was happy to have me there for it, I felt so bad for being away for such long time but I can make it up now. I could feel Cindy's presence there the whole time, I could tell she was happy and was watching over us. The most memorable moment was when Jack kneeled down and proposed Stacy, her reaction was priceless. I sat there the whole time thinking that _my daughter will be happy now._

Doctor came in with the papers and was standing beside my bed ready to go to the place that used to be home. I felt scared to go in that house, I wanted to stay in hospital because whenever I looked at my house my heart raced and the incident replayed in my mind. After all these years I faced my greatest fares but I still didn't have the guts or the strength to face the past. I took few deep breaths, greeted Dr. Miles and left the room.

As walked down to the lobby through the halls I noticed people staring at me and it made me uncomfortable. I walked into the lobby and saw Stacy standing there with her soon to be in laws and her soon to be husband, I walked towards her and she gave me a smile and asked "ready to go?" I nodded in agreement and continued towards the exit.

As we reached the gate I spoke to them "Stacy, why don't you, Libby and Jack go home. Uncle Sheen and I have to visit a friend" Stacy smiled and nodded and they left. I walked in the parking lot with Sheen. We walked towards his car he sure had modified his Corvette well. I sat in the car and we drove away. For the most of the ride we stayed silent. As the car stopped, there was a sign in front of us that said _RETROVILLE CEMETERY_. Sheen looked over at me and asked "Hey! Are you okay?" I forced a smile at nodded. We got out of the car and walked inside. As we walked through the graves I noticed the peace and the pin drop silence, people lay in those graves were at peace they had nothing to worry about and nothing to be afraid of. We continued walk and stopped in front of a grave the tombstone read _"CARL WHEZER, a hero taken away unfairly. You'll be remembered for you bravery"_ he sure was a hero but it hurt me not have my friend near when I need him the most. Tears ran freely from my eyes as I kneeled down at Carl's grave, Sheen stood their wiping tears from his eyes. I placed my head on the cold tombstone and spoke between the sobs "I killed her Carl…I killed her. I avenged you but still I can't bring you back and it kills me, you were always there for me when I needed but now you are not a…and I tried everything I could but I failed. I can't bring you back…" Sheen kneeled beside me and placed his hand on my back. Carl was the best friend we both we ever ask for. And his death had a huge impact on our lives our gatherings had became tasteless without him and seeing Ben holding the picture of Carl as he cried himself to sleep replayed every time we saw him. Sheen wiped his tears and spoke "Carl I know you asked us to take care of Ben and I did as much as I could but still I couldn't give him the fatherly love he needed. I…I am sorry man; I tried as hard as I could but I failed you. But I promise I will not stop, I will not give up I will take care of him. Rest In Peace my brother we miss you" Sheen stood up and I said my goodbyes "I am sorry Carl and I miss you bro. I will try my best to support your family, your son looks just like you and he reminds of you every time I see him. Rest in Peace".

We stood up and I walked to the three graves that gave me horror. I took my steps towards them and with every step my heart beat grew I felt as I my heart would beat itself out of my body. I stood in front of the graves and the incident replayed in front of me, I saw the dead bodies, I heard the shouts and I could hear the ambulances. The tear ran down my face as the memory ended I sat down on my knees and ran a hand over Juni's gravestone; I was able to hear his happy squeals as I closed my eyes, I could see him run around the park and then the picture of him lying lifeless came up and I felt as if someone had stabbed my chest and is dragging the knife downwards. My hands trembled as I heard me screaming his name, it echoed in my mind _Juni! Wake up son! Open your eyes! Juni!_ My sobs grew louder and I opened my eyes to see my mother's grave. My voice cracked up as I spoke "Mom! Why did you leave me? The world is cruel mom! Your son is hurt no one is here to comfort him. I long to feel your hands ran though my hairs, I…I miss getting scolded Ma. I want to hear you yell at me! Mom I want you back!" I then looked at the grave of the only girl that I ever loved and cared about, the only girl that could make me feel good in the bad times. Her smile made my day and her voice soothed my heart, her touch healed my every pain and her kiss kept me going but now she was gone now there was pain but it never healed, there was life but I didn't want to keep going on, my heart was beating but it wasn't soothed and the days went by but I could never call it a day, all I felt was emptiness and loneliness. I ran a hand over her gravestone and said "I miss you Cindy! If I could trade my life for all of you I would (tears burst out his eyes and his voice started cracking up). Now there is no one to tell me that _everything is going to be okay!_ No one to hold my hand and make me feel good, no one to help me go back to sleep as I wake up screaming from my nightmare, I have no one to argue with, no one to tell me how much of a _showoff_ I am. I…I don't know how I will be able to live; I don't want to live any more. Our daughter reminds me of you every time I look at her I see you in her eyes. I…I am sorry Cindy I couldn't be with Stacy when she needed me. I…I thought killing every enemy I ever had would make me feel good but it doesn't, I still feel emptiness and hurt inside me. I would give anything to see your smile and look into your eyes, tell you how beautiful you look. I need it!" I looked down at the pearl in a chain around my neck it was the pearl I gave to Cindy when we were stranded on that island and it was the most important of her possessions, I kept it around my neck because it made me feel as if she was near. I rubbed the pearl with my index finger and spoke "I keep this close to my heart so that I can feel you close, next to heart beat and that's where you belong". I stood on my feet and kept my eyes on the ground and spoke quietly "I want you all back, (Jimmy paused for a moment) If only I can bring you back" tears ran down freely as there was silence and only sound that could be heard was of wind's.

"I'll Join you all soon!" there were the last words I said before turning around and joining Sheen in the car.

I was walking through the forest of my mind  
never knowing where the path would align  
your smile surrounds me when i close my weary eyes

The heart is whispering what the man hears inside  
every hand that you hold, it comes back though you know  
every word, every lie,

…

Forest by Rouge Wave

The End

* * *

 **Word by Author:** that's the end of it folks, I hope you like it and do reviews it will help so much if could review.

 **Wait! It's not over yet there is a planned sequel to it! It will be short but good material will be there as well. And besides you do want to know how Jimmy spent his next few years…**

 **It will be good is all I can say**

 **I'll post teaser…in the very next chapter or separately it will be of 300 words not more.**

 **Well enjoy folks**

 **SMUS out…**


End file.
